


A Face to the Name

by GalacticallyNonbinary



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: (i have so many multi chapter fics to finish and i spent my time on this im so sorry), (this is where i admit that i don't actually know what a drabble is), Drabble???, ITS FLUFFY AND SHORT AND GAY, Just some good ol' fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, but pls appreciate My Boys And Their Problems, pretty short, thats all i have to say about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 15:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticallyNonbinary/pseuds/GalacticallyNonbinary
Summary: Soulmate AU. That's all that needs to be said.





	A Face to the Name

**Author's Note:**

> my first ever egobang fic, so it's not amazing. i just wanted My Boys to get a bit of smoochin and happiness

Everyone knew the name of their soulmate, they had it etched on their right pointer finger when they turned five.

On the day before Dan Avidan turned five, there was an accident involving a knife, and that particular finger. It was gone before he had the chance to turn five.

Everyone knew the name of their soulmate. Everyone except for Dan Avidan.

He didn’t mind much, Dan was always the optimist. He figured that his soulmate would be able to identify him, and he wouldn’t have to worry. And besides, if they were soulmates, he’d be able to feel it in his heart or something, right?

He spent his life blissfully. Sure, he got teased about it. But kids are mean, and they were going to find some reason to tease him no matter what. One comment in particular, however, wormed its way into the back of Dan’s mind, and it stayed there.

_“What if you don’t actually have a soulmate?”_

He ignored it as best as he could, and went on with his life.

Arin Hanson spent days staring at that name etched into the side of his finger. He imagined his soulmate, he imagined how they would meet. It would be magical, wouldn’t it? That’s what everyone always said. He kept imagining for his whole life. Until the day when he found himself in a small coffee shop.

Arin sat in a table in the corner, sipping on his coffee and texting his friend Suzy. He happened to glance up, and saw a man walk through the door. A mess of curly hair surrounded his face, and that smile…oh god his smile was beautiful. Everything was exactly like people described, it was perfect! Arin waited for the man to order his coffee and sit down before he made his way over.

“Hello. My name’s Arin.” He expected to see a spark of recognition in the man’s eyes, but instead saw nothing but a friendly smile.

“I’m Dan. Wanna sit down?” Arin’s heart plummeted. Everything had been perfect, his stomach was doing flips and his heart was dancing around in his chest…but that wasn’t the name he had on his finger. Nevertheless, he faked a grin and sat down. They talked for almost two hours. Even if they weren’t soulmates, Arin thought that this guy was pretty cool, and they exchanged numbers, planning to meet up later that week.

Those stupid butterflies in his stomach refused to go away, and they multiplied as Dan waved goodbye.

_He’s not my soulmate, so why do I feel so goddamn in love with him?!_

They slowly became friends, and neither of them had found a soulmate five years later. Arin felt bad for Dan having lost his finger, but some stupid voice in the back of his head kept asking,

_“What would’ve been on his finger? Was it Arin?”_

No! His soulmate wasn’t named Dan, he _had_ to remember that.

Even if Dan looked really good when he stretched his arms up over his head.

Even if Arin’s heart sped up whenever he heard Dan’s voice.

Even if his smile made Arin want to melt.

His fucking smile.

They sat on Dan’s couch, laughing and playing video games. Arin had died in the same spot for the tenth time in a row, and Dan was doubled over in laughter.

_His beautiful, melodic, sweet, wonderful laughter- no!_

That was when the doorbell rang. Dan hopped up to get it, and came back a few moments later with a package. Without taking his eyes off of the screen, Arin asked,

“What is it? Some new sex toy or something?”

Dan chuckled.

“C’mon dude. Nah, it’s just a new pair of headphones. My old ones broke a few days ago.” He tore into the package, and happily grabbed a hair of light blue headphones. Dan tossed the cardboard to the side, laughing when it hit Arin in the face, and laughing even harder as the “game over” message flashed on the screen.

“Dan!” Arin picked up the cardboard to throw it back at his friend, but his blood ran cold when he saw the address on the front. “ _L-Leigh_ Avidan?” Dan groaned.

“Yeah, my first name. I usually just go by Dan though, since my middle name is-” Arin grabbed Dan’s shoulder, stopping him. “Woah, what’s happening dude, why do you look all freaked out?” Slowly and silently, Arin showed Dan the name etched into the side of his finger. The name he had stared at for so many years.

**_Leigh_ **

Dan went silent, staring at Arin.

“Holy shit…” he whispered.

“Yeah…” Arin replied. Dan started giggling.

“Well, that’s perfect! Damn dude, I was always kinda into you, and I thought you were into me too, but I figured you would’ve said something if we were soulmates. Now I know why you didn’t!” Dan broke down into another fit of giggles. “We were already planning to go get pizza tonight, right? Why don’t we just make that our first date?” He turned to Arin with a goofy grin. This time, it was Arin’s turn to double over in laughter. “What? What did I say?”

“Nothing! You’re just such a dork.” Giggling, Dan leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Arin’s cheek.

**_Leigh._ **

Now Arin could finally put a face to the name he had engrained in his head for years.

And he had to say, this face was better than anything his imagination could’ve ever created.


End file.
